The Sea Prince Chronicles
by Godly Gil
Summary: The post-Titan War adventures of everyone's favorite demigod and his girlfriend. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicions

The Sea Prince Chronicles

**Chapter One: Suspicions**

Percy Jackson playfully ran ahead of Annabeth Chase, and ended up tripping over a large root hidden by the tall grass of the Camp Half-Blood forest. He fell with a loud _ouf_.

"That's what you get for trying to get in front of me, seaweed brain."

He looked up at Annabeth, who stood with her hand on her hip. She looked cute, in an armed-demigod kinda way. "Help me up?"

"Nah."

He watched her begin to walk away. Then, she turned around and asked, "Are you coming?"

He shook his head and got up to his feet. He brushed off his clothes, and swept his long black hair to the side. "Remind me why I like you?"

She gave him a glare, which he was used to. He shrugged it off and followed her. The forest was alive, quite literally. The trees morphed into dryads and back, and they giggled as the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena passed by. Dryad humor - go figure.

"I know where the flag is." Annabeth stated.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Percy was used to this - Annabeth's constant planning and preparation. He didn't really plan anything - he winged it. So what if there was the risk of being beheaded - that's the fun of it, right?

"Those Aphrodite girls can't keep quiet about anything. It's right up ahead and-"

She was stopped mid-sentence as two demigods jumped down from the trees above. They wore helmets with blue plumages, and looked pretty annoyed about Percy and Annabeth being this close to their flag.

"Baklava!" Annabeth yelled spontaneously. To anyone else, this would have been a strange battle cry - a dessert really wasn't the scariest thing demigods had to face. But Percy understood right away. It was a codename for one of their tactics. He wielded his sword - Riptide - and hit the one on the right with the blunt side of it. The boy fell over, grasping his arm.

Meanwhile Annabeth engaged the other. This one was more skilled, but stood no chance against Annabeth Chase. Her grey eyes shone with determination and focus as she evaded every move of her opponent and landed a few hits of her own. Percy rushed to her side, and together they easily overpowered the enemy demigod. He fell to the ground, and his helmet rolled off. The Hephaestus camper looked up at them, flinching at their pointed swords. "No killing or maiming, right guys?"

Annabeth scowled at him. "Not yet, anyways. Now tell me: are you going to stay quiet, or is Chiron going to need to bring the stretchers?"

The other demigod shook his still covered face. "We're good."

Percy smiled as they walked away from the two, who kept their word and stayed frozen where they were. "Nice going, Annie."

"Can't go wrong with baklava." She replied, looking at the blue team's flag, which stood undefended about fifty feet ahead of them.

"Three cheers for Percibeth!" Andrew, Apollo's son, cried. The rest of the red team replied in chorus; "Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray! Hip hip, hurray!"

Percy's face flushed at all the attention, and he redirected all the praise at his teammates. "You were awesome, dude!" "Great going, whatever your name is!" "Are you kidding, of course I saw you out there!"

When the group finally begun to disperse, he looked over at Annabeth, who wore the blue team's flag like a cape. "Your ego's almost as big as the ocean itself."

He shrugged. "What can I say? But hey, you and I make a pretty good team."

"Agreed."

Percy dared to venture on. "What do you say we celebrate tonight?"

She admired her sword, polishing it with the blue fabric. "Talk to one Mr. D's kids, they're the ones who know how to party."

He shook his head. "That's not exactly what I was thinking."

She raised her eyebrow at him in question.

"What I'm trying to say is," he explained. "There's a party in my pants, and you're inv-"

"Attention, campers!"

Percy groaned as Chiron trotted onto the pasture. The other campers surrounded him, and Percy followed Annabeth over as well.

"The red team," Chiron announced, "Is the winner of tonight's capture-the-flag game."

The red team broke into cheers and applause, and Percy tried to feel sorry for the blue team, who stood awkwardly, watching. He spotted the two boys they had encountered in the forest, and looked away quickly.

"Therefore," Chiron continued, "The blue team is in charge of dishes tonight."

Protests broke out. One kid yelled, "Why can't the harpies do it?"

"They're still on strike." Chiron said, looking amused. "Until they get better work conditions, you'll will have to take care of yourselves."

The kid who asked the question mumbled to himself. Chiron turned to the rest of the group. "To the pavillion! We've got mac and cheese for dinner - my favorite!"

Percy stood in the shower, the hot water providing ambience to his thoughts. Steam fogged up cabin three's bathroom, and he hummed to himself. He heard a knock on the door, and quickly turned off the water. "Give me a minute!"

It wasn't unusual for people to come into the cabin, despite him being it's only occupant. The rest of the cabins have filled out dramatically in recent weeks, but his remained empty except for the rare occasion when Tyson left their father's palace to come visit.

He wrapped a white towel around his skinny waist and opened the door. "Hello?"

The main part of the cabin was dark, as it was after curfew. He struggled to make out the person walking towards him. "Annabeth?"

She looked him over. She'd seen him shirtless before - being the son of the sea god meant that your shirt didn't stay on very much. Still, she looked away awkwardly. "Gods, Percy, would it hurt you to put some clothes on?"

"As a matter of fact, it would." He answered, leaning on the doorframe. "What are you doing here? It's after curfew."

"Duh, seaweed brain," she said. "The harpies aren't here."

"Touche." He said, smiling like he was up to no good. "What do you say you and I-"

"You've got shampoo in your hair."

"What?" He asked. "Do not."

"Do too."

He felt his head with his hand, and brought it down; it was covered in suds.

"Be right back."

He splashed water from the sink onto his hair. "So what brings you here?" He asked. "Or did you simply want to see me without clothes on?"

"Get over yourself, Percy." She said. "We've only been dating for like one month, I don't want that."

His heart sank a little. "Not even a little bit?"

She sighed. "I keep forgetting you're a guy."

"Gee, thanks." He muttered, suddenly feeling conscious of his body - had he developed breasts or something? "What's the supposed to mean?"

"Guys want more than girls."

He stepped closer to her, so that they were only a little bit apart. "Well, what do girls want?"

She hesitated, then placed her hands on his warm, muscled chest. "Not now, Percy. I came to talk to you about something."

He nodded. "Let's talk then."

She pointed to his PJs on his bed. "Get dressed."

"Let me get this straight." Percy said. "You think that the harpies striking has something to do with the titans?"

Annabeth nodded anxiously.

He gave her a hard look. "Annabeth, I know I'm your boyfriend and everything, but that sounds completely nuts. They're striking because the gods won't pay them or something, not because of the titans. We beat those guys last summer, remember?"

"Not all of them."

"So what? Nothing has happened recently, not anything that could be linked to the titans anyways."

She sat with her legs tucked up to her chest. She had slipped on one of his OBEY hoodies and a pair of Hollister guy's sweatpants, and yet she still looked extremely sexy. Her silver owl earrings accented her straight blonde hair, but her lips were set in a pout. Percy didn't like that part.

"I just don't feel easy." She said. "If you don't get it, it's fine."

"I'm trying to get it," he said quickly. "Don't worry, everything's fine."

She leaned into him, and he hugged her to him. He breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume. "It's fine."

She spoke into the fabric of his shirt. "If only it were."


	2. Chapter 2: The Asian Invasion

**Chapter Two: The Asian Invasion**

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing hard. He'd had a nightmare. Recently he's been having more of them, but he disregarded it as just another aspect of being a demigod. He turned to the other side, expecting to see Annabeth asleep beside him. She was not.

"Annie?" he whispered, but quickly spotted his girlfriend in the soft glowing blue light of his fountain. Not a lot of teenage boys include a fountain in their room's decor, but Percy was not like a lot of teenage boys.

Annabeth had not heard him. She was on her knees in front of the fountain, holding a golden drachma in her hand. She did not notice Percy. He watched as she threw the coin into the mist of the fountain, and it disappeared. "Oh Iris," Annabeth said quietly. "Show me Athena."

The mist rippled and an image formed. Athena was pacing in the gods' throne room, the starry sky above her. Even through the mist, she radiated power. Percy tried hard not to move. "What do you want?"

Annabeth swallowed hard. She only got this nervous with her mom. "Have you heard anything since last night?"

"Of course not. Zeus has shut down communications on Olympus. In fact, I'm surprised even this-"

The image wavered, and for a moment Percy thought the connection was lost. But it evened, and Athena reappeared, looking even more irritated than before. "We don't have much time. Has Percy agreed?"

Percy shivered. Agreed to what?

Annabeth shook her head. "I didn't get to asking him. He... we fell asleep."

Athena shook her head disapprovingly. "Don't fail me, Annabeth. Remember what I told you-"

"I know," Annabeth said. "Asia will take over, and all will be lost."

Percy stifled a laugh. Asia would take over? This had to be some kind of joke.

Athena nodded and opened her mouth to say more, but the connection was lost. The mist settled back into the bottom of the fountain, and Annabeth closed her eyes, grasping her chest. It hurt Percy to see his girlfriend in such distress, but he didn't want to let on that he'd been listening. He settled back into the bed, pretending to be asleep. A few minutes later Annabeth crawled in besides him, and he hugged her from behind. As they fell into dreamless sleep, Percy resolved that whatever was bothering Annabeth and her mom, he would be there to help.

Percy and Annabeth took their breakfast into the woods. A bunch of other campers tried to follow them, but Percy just soaked them. They got the message.

Annabeth sat down against a tree. Unfortunately, the tree didn't like it.

"What do you think you're doing?" The nymph said from inside her tree. "What, just because you're demigod means you can come in here and lean against any tree you'd like?"

Percy rolled his eyes, and Annabeth ignored the nymph completely. OK, not true - she made sure to lean back extra hard.

"You know what I wish?" The nymph asked. "I wish I could take off like the harpies. Of course, if you're a chicken woman you can go wherever you'd like. But if you're a tree? Oh, no! You've gotta stay there until you die. And the working conditions here are terrible and-"

"OK, we'll move to a different tree!" Annabeth said, standing up. "Just shut up!"

Eventually they found a quiet place where they could eat without disturbing the trees. Percy ate ravenously, but Annabeth barely took a bite of her food. "You alright, babe?"

Annabeth looked up at him as if she were noticing him for the first time. "Yeah, fine."

Percy weighted how he wanted to go on with this. "Is there something you wanna talk about?"

She shook her head. He sighed. Why did girls have to be so complicated?

"Look," he said. "I heard you and your mom talking last night. About Asia."

Annabeth looked almost relieved. "It's bad."

"I know you're worried Annie, but it's really not. I mean, sure there's a ton of them, but it's not like they're going to take over the universe."

"But they will, Percy!" Annabeth said. "It's already begun! Just look at them: Justin Bieber, Lady GaGa, Ke$ha..."

"Hold up," Percy said, and nearly dropped his omelette. "Um, none of those people are Asian."

"What? Oh Gods Percy, that's not what I meant! Asia is the titan of fame!"

"Ohhhhhh," Percy said, turning deep red. "That's what you meant."

"I swear, sometimes you're just so-"

Percy stopped her with a kiss. He flinched, expecting to be slapped. Annabeth didn't move until he pulled back. "Thanks," she said. "I needed that."

He nodded. "Any time. So tell me what you know about this titan, and why she's so dangerous."

Annabeth explained. Asia was one of the minor titans, who the gods didn't bother going after in the great war. She had lived alongside mankind ever since, making normal people famous. Some of her creations were awesome - William Shakespeare, Alexander the Great - but lately, she's been going further and further into the dark side - pop stars.

"So what you're saying is that pop stars are our enemies. Not monsters or anything, but pop stars."

Annabeth shook her head. "You're not getting it, Percy. They're dangerous."

"And this involves us because...?"

"Because they are demigods."

"Oh."

Percy could understand why Annabeth was worried. Demigods were far more dangerous than monsters, and if Asia was turning them evil it could be a problem. "Is that why the gods are mad?"

Annabeth nodded. "Zeus wants to send heros to destroy Asia and the pop stars, but the other gods warned him not to lay a finger on their kids. He doesn't like being told what to do."

"So let me guess," Percy said, cleaning his hands with a napkin and brushing the seat of his pants as they stood up. "If someone doesn't do something, there'll be a civil war between the gods."

"Right."

"And that someone is us."

"Right."

Percy sighed. "For once, I wish I were wrong."

Annabeth ruffled his deep black hair. "Hey, cheer up. We'll do this together."

He kissed her lightly on the nose. "Let's go talk to Chiron."


	3. Chapter 3: The (small) Big Three

**Chapter Three: The (small) Big Three**

"Pop stars, eh?" Chiron asked. A grin appeared on his face.

"I'm serious," Percy insisted, and then looked at Annabeth for reassurance. "Right?"

"He's right, Chiron." She paced the room, holding her dagger in her hand. "Asia's on the verge of something major."

"Child, if something was up Olympus would have interfered long ago."

She shook her head. "No, they wouldn't have. They are forbidden. Chiron, Percy and I need to go to LA to stop Asia and her minions." She softened her voice. "Besides, think about the poor demigods she's brainwashed. Don't you wanna help them?"

Percy loved how persuasive his girlfriend was, even if she was about to send them to their deaths. He could see Chiron thinking about it. "And," he added. "We'll take some of the new campers with us. It'll be like training for them."

Chiron's and Annabeth's faces were polar opposites. His seemed pleased with the idea, while Annabeth seemed completely horrified. "Deal," Chiron said. "You will take three campers along with you on this quest." He turned to Annabeth, who still looked baffled. "And if your suspicions are correct, you'll want to hurry up."

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"That's, for, ruining, everything, as, usual!"

With each word she said, Annabeth hit Percy on the head with the teddy bear he had gotten her for Valentine's Day. "Ugh!"

"Agreed." Percy said ruefully. "But I had to convince him. Plus, we'll need all the help we can get to fight, er, Justin Bieber."

"You still don't believe me!" She cried accusingly, throwing supplies into her bag. "You're the worst boyfriend ever."

"Hey, I'm sure you don't mean that. I don't imagine Hercules was very good to his girlfriend either…"

"Hercules was gay!" She yelled at him and stormed into the bathroom.

Percy looked around the Athena cabin at all the empty bunks. He wondered if she'd ask any of her siblings to join her. Most likely not, as they would probably clash. Demigods were good at clashing. So who would they take?

"First three kids we see when we leave this cabin." Annabeth yelled from the bathroom, as if reading his mind. He prayed to all the gods he knew that the Aphrodite girls weren't busy beautifying themselves right outside the door.

* * *

When they were packed, they took a deep breath and opened the door. They both sighed in relief when they saw that the coast was clear. Everyone was busy with morning activities. "Let's go to the arena," Percy suggested. "Anybody who can handle a sword will be helpful."

Annabeth nodded, but he could tell she was still mad at him. He was just so good as messing things up.

They walked into the arena, the sounds of clashing metal luring them in. They immediately found their victims companions. A group of younger demigods was practicing, supervised by Michael of the Ares cabin. Percy felt worried that for some reason none of the campers were wearing armour. They walked up to Michael, and explained the situation to him. He didn't look impressed, but he called out the three kids they pointed to. The three ran over excitedly but nervously, and Percy wished he could just tell them to go back, get far away from them as possible. He didn't want to be responsible for what would happen to them.

"I'm Annabeth," Annie said. "And this is Percy. We're going on a quest."

The tallest of the three, who had fiery blonde hair and gleaming green eyes, looked unimpressed. "So?"

"So," Percy said, "We need you three to come with us."

"Why?" The girl was wearing her light brown hair in a ponytail, with daisies woven in – clearly a daughter of Demeter.

"Chiron told us you three would be the perfect choice."

Percy hated lying to them, but he could see how sceptical they were and they were losing time.

The last one raised his eyebrows. He seemed to be the youngest of the bunch. "What's the quest?"

Annabeth shook her head. "First we need to know you're onboard with it."

Michael sneered at them. "If you don't go, I'll make you fight Mrs. O'Leary."

The trio agreed much more easily after that. Annabeth went with them to their cabins to pack some supplies while Percy went to report to Chiron. He found him playing cards with Mr. D.

"Jack, Amy, and Travis."

Chiron turned around. "What?"

"Those are the three that are coming with us."

"Another quest, Johnston?" Mr. D asked, making a diet Coke appear in his hand.

"It's Jackson," he growled. "And yes. While you are playing cards, I'm going off to save the world – again."

"Careful, Percy," Chiron warned.

Mr. D shrugged. "Just remember, Peter. One of them is mine. If you hurt her, I'll wage war against your daddy."

With that reassuring thought, Percy left the big house and joined his companions at the beach.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Jack, the young one, asked.

"NO!" They all yelled back. Percy was already regretting choosing him. Annabeth didn't say anything, but he could see by her expression that she was not pleased with the predicament. Her knuckles were white and her face green riding the hippocampi.

"You know-"

"SHUT UP, PERCY."

"Shutting up."

They rode in silence, watching the waves roll by at super-human speed. Percy spoke in his mind with the sea-horses about sea-horse things, but he was preoccupied. In a few hours the hippocampi will have reached Santa Monica, and they'll have to face a titan with an army of demigods with nothing but each other and three newbies. He was not looking forward to it.


	4. Chapter 4: Washed Away

**Chapter Four: Washed Away**

You'd think Percy would have learnt by now that no heroic journey is as easy as riding into enemy territory and saving the day. The first sign something was wrong was when the sunny sky turned grey instantaneously and freezing rain began to pour from the heavens.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, squinting through the downpour. "What's happening?!"

"No idea!" He yelled back. The hippocampi continued to try to swim towards their destination, but the sea had other plans. A mammoth wave appeared in the horizon, traveling towards them at an alarming rate.

"We've gotta get away from it!" Annabeth yelled. She was looking frightfully between the colossal wall of water and the three younger demigods. They were just barely managing to hang on to the horses.

"We can't! Look, it's too wide!"

He was right. The wave stretched seemingly forever. The wind picked up, roaring in his ears. _Dad! _He yelled in his mind. _Why is this happening?!_

No response came. It was almost like the waters outside Santa Monica were separate from the rest of the ocean; the god of the sea had no control over it, and neither did his son. Percy felt helpless.

"Help!" Jack screamed just before he went under.

"Jack!" Amy yelled, jumping off her hippocampi to save him.

"No!" Percy cried. "They'll both drown!"

Before he could attempt a rescue, the wave was upon them. Using what little power he could muster over the ocean, Percy created a giant bubble as the water crashed down on them. As he did, he swore he saw a face in the wave. The bubble protected them from the sheer weight of the water, but as soon as the immediate threat was gone, Percy passed out.

_Sand. Percy loved sand. You could do all sorts of fun things with sand; you could build a castle with sand. You could use it to push Hades down the hole o' doom. Sand was great._

_Sand._

_Sand._

_Sand!  
_ Percy's eyes shot open as his hands ran over the coarse sand like it was gold. He struggled to get up, but his body was so exhausted he could hardly move. He looked around. He had washed up on land. An island, it would seem. Palm trees provided shade from the sun that shone above him. He looked to his left; nobody. His right; no one in sight. "Annabeth!" He yelled, suddenly feeling energized. He climbed to his feet. "Annabeth! Jack! Amy! Travis!"

The only response he got was the call of some exotic bird. A feeling of panic rose in his throat. "No, no, no..."

He fell down to his knees, closed his eyes. He's failed. He couldn't protect the younger demigods, much less his girlfriend. He-

"Hello?"

He slowly opened his eyes. Was that little Jack? He listened some more, but no other sound came. Just before he could blame his imagination, he heard it again, distant and quiet. "Helllllloooooo?"

He tried to spot the little boy. Then he saw him – a small figure across the water on another small island, about one hundred feet from his own island. "Jack!" He yelled. "I'm coming, hold on!"

He ran into the water, forgetting all about the storm that had washed them here. Nothing would stop him from protecting the kid this time. He swam the way in a few moments, and when he reached him he hugged the boy tight. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"Um, Percy? You're kinda chocking me."

"What? Oh, sorry." He let go of the boy. Besides being soaked and covered in sand, seaweed and other sea-matter, he seemed fine. "Is anybody else here?"

"Amy! And Travis, although he's not happy."

Jack led Percy into the trees, where he found the two. Amy sat down on the ground, while Travis walked back and forth between two trees. When he saw Percy, his eyes narrowed. "You almost killed us! I thought you were the sea prince, you were supposed to save us!"

Percy felt a scowl come to his face, and had to remind himself that Travis didn't know any better. "I did what I could. Have any of you seen Annabeth?"

They shook their heads, and Percy hung his. Just then, they heard somebody crash through the undergrowth. "Percy?" Annabeth cried from the bushes. "Are you dead?"

"No?"

"Then I'm going to kill you!"


End file.
